Loose Tights
by Mooncat99
Summary: Instead of calling Dean to come get her from the pub where she was stranded, another guy steps in to save the night in time Logan. AU from 4.21: Last Week Fights, This Week Tights - A serie of One Shots of meeting and further encounters for R/L.


Title: **Loose Tights**

Author: Mooncat

Rating: T

Summary: Instead of calling Dean to come get her from the pub where she was stranded, another guy steps in to save the night in time − Logan. AU from 4.21: Last Week Fights, This Week Tights

Warnings:

Disclaimer: All stories, original characters and plots archived herein are property of their respective owners and authors. Gilmore Girls and it's characters are property of Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended.

Copyright: Sarah Diaz © 01.20.2010

Author's Note: This part is for ALuv82 as a response to her Altered Reality challenge at Illusive:

_So I was watching Last Week Fights, This Week Tights and I thought it would have been cool if Logan wasn't in Fiji that she got ditched by that Graham guy. I would love to see him trying to pick Rory up at the bar. _

_So that challenge is this...write a story where Logan shows up before he did on the actual show. It can be the scene I described above, or another one. The only stipulation is that it has to start with a scene that was aired on the actual show (pre-season 5) which is altered by Logan's presence. It can be like my story (World's Together) where it continues to follow the original story line or you can take it some place completely different._

I couldn't resist this one, so here's what could have been had Rory and Logan met a little earlier, in a different way. I hope you'll enjoy this, ALuv82! And as always, a big thank you to my beta who made sure that this story is as smooth as it should be.

* * *

_**Loose Tights**_

**I. Pick Up**

He caught her eye immediately. He wasn't sure if it was her sitting all alone at a table in the middle of a full, partying bar, obviously having no fun at all, or if it was the disapproval in her gaze when she looked at a bunch of drinking idiots, but the moment his eyes fell on her, his interest was peaked.

From then on, he kept an eye on her, even as he went back to the friends he had run into earlier on when he had gone to campus to ensure his enrollment for next year. It hadn't been necessary to go in person, he supposed, but after three weeks back in the States, living under the same roof with the lunatics that were his family, he had been glad for any excuse to escape the oppressing mansion that was meant to be a home. Besides, he figured there'd be a few parties around, celebrating the last day of the school year. And boy, did he need a party! Ever since his father had dragged him home from Fiji, enraged about the sunken boat and having to bail him out of jail, again, he had been forbidden to go out, let alone meet his friends. Okay, so he was twenty-one, but he had figured, for everyone's sake, it was probably for the best to be the good little heir he was supposed to be for the time being. Enough was enough though and three weeks living like a monk was definitely more than enough.

Like predicted, not ten feet out of the Registrar's Office, he had run into a friend from the LDB who had been quick to invite him to the last day of bar hopping the LDB members still on campus usually did. This was the fifth pub they hit since late afternoon and God, did he enjoy this party so far! The only thing missing yet was a sexy girl to enjoy the party with and take her to the hotel room he had reserved, knowing he would spend the night in New Haven either way.

The girl at the table sure would fit the sexy part. One could even say she was beautiful. She didn't look as if she'd enjoy a party though. Not really what he needed right now. Still, he couldn't take his eyes off her, everything in him itching to teach that girl a lesson about how to party, replace that displeasure and condemnation on her face with pleasure and delight. It almost felt like a challenge and he could hardly resist challenges. Never could and sure wouldn't start now.

He watched as one of the drunken idiots that looked vaguely familiar split from the group that seemed to be the main focus of the girl's censuring gaze and went over to her, sitting down. Almost looked as if they actually knew each other. Well, that would explain the disdain that only became more apparent, the more the fool talked to her. She kept getting stiffer, an epitome of the infamous cold shoulder.

Oh yeah, loosening up that girl and getting her to finish the night with him was definitely going to be a challenge he wouldn't be able to resist.

That was, if he still got the time to sweeten her up, he thought with a frown as he watched the group get ready to move to the next bar undoubtedly. Getting a good look at the guy's face, he at last recognized him as the son of one of his mother's DAR ladies. Sullivan. Sullivan, something with G... Yes, Graham Sullivan. Never had liked that family and the guy was pretty boring and stupid. Didn't look as if that had changed with going to college, otherwise, he would not be so dense to ignore such a hot girl, who obviously had discerning taste, if she recognized Sullivan as the loser he was. Then again, she seemed to have come with him in the first place and might now leave with him and his friends. To his relief though he saw the brown hair of the girl flying as she shook her head, remaining in place as Sullivan got up, looking expectantly at her.

Good girl!

Sullivan and his friends left shortly after and, as he had anticipated, they had left the girl behind. Their loss, his win - if he moved fast, he realized, alarmed when she got out her cell phone, her attitude changing from sulking to one ready to bolt.

He was over there in a flash. "Hey. Is this chair still free?" He was well aware that this was a pretty commonly used pick-up line but those, in his experience, usually worked the best. She at least would have to say yes or no which was all the opening he needed for his next move.

Lowering the hand holding the cell phone, she looked up, eyeing him. Up close, the already noticeable blue eyes of hers shone ten times brighter, becoming downright striking. She may not be the sexiest girl he had ever met but she sure had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. And the slight irritation in them only made them more enticing.

"You've been watching me ever since I got here. So why ask a question you very well already know the answer to?" she replied, her head slightly tilted.

Yep, getting anywhere with this one was not going to be an easy task, he thought, a little surprised but definitely pleased that she had noticed his interest already. He'd need to alter his course of action though, he decided, offering her his best winning smile. "You got me. I should rather have asked if I'm welcome to take a seat," he admitted - and sat down.

One of her eyebrows rose. "And again, so why ask a question and not wait for the answer?"

"Politeness requires me to ask your permission to sit down at your table," he pointed out, already anticipating her protest.

Sure enough, there it came. "It should also compel you to actually wait for said permission, if that's how you want to argue."

"While you certainly have a point in that, this is also a free country and it's my constitutional right to sit down wherever I please unless specifically forbidden. You denying me your permission to give you some company would be really unfortunate and if I may say so…a stupid drawback on your part but there is no law that forbids me to sit down anyway." Heaven knew he liked to argue though usually, he would debate and discuss the arguments for and against a point of view with his friends, professors or employees, but never girls he wanted to sleep with. To be honest, only a few of them would be able to follow the discussion. This one though was different and he instinctively knew that to get into her pants, he'd have to first prove worthy and for once, looks, money and power were not going to do the deed. Intriguing. "Now, you can call the owner and ask for his assistance to get rid of me. But I'm a frequent patron of this pub and he knows me… so chances are good that he'd be very reluctant to displease me over someone he doesn't know at all. Especially as I will certainly explain that my only goal was to be nice and cheer you up a little. What kind of gentleman would I be to let a beautiful girl like you sit all by herself?" He let that sink in for a moment before he casually continued. "Or you could always crush my confidence by simply abandoning your seat, leaving me all alone..."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, she let out a short snort. "Something tells me that it takes a lot more to crush that obviously cocky confidence of yours. One could also say you've got an ego the size of the western hemisphere. Unfortunately, for me, as you pointed out, in order to get rid of you, option one does make little sense under these circumstances and option two is out of the question as well… at least for the time being. I'm out of money and as the waitress strongly advised against walking to the next ATM in this neighborhood, my only way to get out of here is by calling a friend to come pick me up. Now, my day has been crappy so far and I am tired so I sure as hell won't give up the only free table while I wait for my friend to arrive. Especially when you can always go back to your friends and sit with them." She sat forward. "So if you are the gentleman you claim to be, will you be so merciful to get up now and let me call my friend and not bother me anymore?"

"Milady, as a gentleman, I will not leave a damsel in distress… alone, fending for herself," he corrected her on the spot, adapting a more medieval way to speak. And then he took a moment to study her indeed kind-of-tired features. "Tell you what: You let me buy you a drink and sit here for a while longer. If by the time you've finished the drink you still want to go home so desperately, I'll take you home."

She gave him a not very friendly look. "I won't get into a car with a drunk driver. And you can't tell me you haven't had any alcohol yet."

"And that's very wise of you. I don't do that either. That's why I'm not driving myself tonight but have a driver with me. Though I would hardly say that I'm drunk," he told her mildly. While he didn't mind the accusation in the first place, he still wanted to make clear that he wasn't as stupid as to drink and drive.

That though made her pause, giving him a closer look. "You have a driver?"

"And a very good one, I can assure you. His name is Frank," he confirmed with a nod. "He's usually assigned to me whenever I or any of my friends use the limo service. Which we do quite often as we really love to party. Something you should do a bit more, as I get the impression."

"You're rich," she stated after a moment of carefully looking at him as if making a thorough inspection.

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. This was for sure the first time that statement almost sounded like an insult. "Yes," he simply answered, not thinking much of trying to be inconspicuous or humble about it, preferring the naked truth. "Now why do I feel like I should apologize or feel ashamed all of a sudden?"

Naturally, she didn't think for even a second before answering. "Because it is scandalous that a group of perhaps five percent own together so much that they could easily keep the third world countries nourished and provide medical care for at least a year, if not longer!"

"I think you overestimate our fortune or underestimate the real costs of such a task," he countered. "Apart from that, I still don't see where in this I have any reason to be ashamed. I can't be held responsible for the mere fact that I was born rich and white as a Ghanaian couldn't choose to be born in Ghana or born poor and black. And I have the same right to be proud of who I am as he has, to live like I was brought up by my parents, like my friends live. The only argument that could possibly work in this discussion is maybe that I can be held responsible for how I treat those not born as I am and as you don't know me, you can not make a valuable judgment of me and my comportment."

He was delighted that once again, she had a response ready for him. "Yet in the short time we've met, you showed an overly confidence in yourself with what you've said, how you've behaved and your _comportment_ in general tell me that you do whatever pleases you, without having to expect or fear any consequences for your actions. Which tells me that you exploit the luck you were born with. Just because you are rich does not give you the excuse to do whatever pleases you, with no regard to how it may affect others."

"Ah-ah, now we are back with free country and all that. Say, why don't I get you that drink and we'll see what else we can disagree upon," he suggested, daring her to once again refuse his offer. She sure was a feisty one, this one. Seeing her opening her mouth, he intercepted what she was going to say, sitting forward a bit. "Come on. What can it hurt? In the worst case you have to endure the screwed rambling of a rich snob for a little while longer, getting a free ride home in return for your trouble. Or, if you allow yourself to have some fun and open yourself up a little, you may even find out that time spending with said elitist isn't as bad as you had imagined." He spread his fingers, tilting his head a bit, giving his best to look inviting. As she still hesitated, he challenged her more boldly. "Frankly speaking, I think you could do something you usually wouldn't do. Be spontaneous for a change."

The glare she sent him should have lasered through his body as effectively as a machine gun fired at close range. Oh yeah, she didn't like that last one. "For your information: After having had my last final this morning, I got busted drinking my first cocktail in weeks by my grandmother who had nothing better to do than throw me at some son of an old friend. Before I could blink, said guy was all of a sudden standing in my dorm room and taping together my boxes. In order to loosen up and be spontaneous, I stupidly agreed to go out with him and his friends which landed me at this very table, left behind broke and alone because spoilsport me had no intention of dying in a car crash with the drunk and high Jonah at the wheel. And now you are here, further annoying me. Uh-huh, I see how I missed out on so much and how great the spontaneity of going out to party with complete strangers is…!"

Boy oh boy. "Baby, I'm terribly sorry for how awful your day so far had been. But I can assure you that being spontaneous and letting yourself enjoy a party and meeting new friends can be indeed a wonderful and satisfying experience no one should ever miss out. The way I see it, you just went at it completely the wrong way," he told her, confidently.

"Oh yeah? So enlighten me, oh great Obi-Wan," she replied dryly, crossing her arms in front of herself.

"Mistake number one: Don't let your folks know when you are where. That is an invitation to barge in on you uninvited."

"Graham already told me that," she coldly interrupted him.

He had? Huh. "Well, it really is a stupid beginner's mistake. Second mistake: You do not, under any circumstances, freely agree to go out with the children of your folk's friends. That can only lead to absolute boredom, not to mention strained relationships between the older generations." This time she said nothing, which he took as an inducement to continue. "Mistake number three and this is the most important one: If you choose to party, you need to do it with the right people. Now, you're in luck.."

"Let me guess… You're the unchallenged party king and therefore just the right person to show me how it's done right," she finished for him, each word practically dripping with sarcasm.

He paused only momentarily. The girl sure knew how to knock him off his game. Unfortunately for her, this made everything all the more interesting. "Actually, no. My friend Finn is the generally acclaimed party king. But I am his very worthy and reliable second. So, basically yes, meeting me is your guarantee to have the party of your lifetime."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. My mother is famous for her parties. People talk about them for years if not for the rest of their lives. Naturally, I've been the center of quite a lot of those parties. To top that will not be an easy task," she informed him with a twinkle in her eyes that delighted him to no end.

Her mother? Strange. But not really important right now. "Milady, that fairly sounds like a challenge to me. Does this mean you are ready for that drink now?" he asked, almost certain that he had her now.

She let out a deep sigh. "One question: Is there any chance at all that you'll leave in peace if I say no?"

"Absolutely not," he answered on the spot, a wide grin splitting his face.

"Thought so. Okay. One drink only. Until I've finished it, you'll have your chance to convince me that this can actually turn out to be fun. If I'm not convinced by the end of that drink, you'll let your driver take me home," she suggested, not very enthusiastically.

If possible, his grin widened even more. "We have a deal."

* * *

He had halfway expected her to down the drink he had gotten her in one gulp. To his immense enjoyment she stayed fair and only took a sip. "Good?" he asked, watching for any signs of her not liking it. The drink was light on alcohol, first of all, because he doubted she'd appreciate anything hard, and secondly, because he didn't want her drunk and be a light head.

There was no doubt that he wanted her. Very much. Actually, the longer she stayed in his presence, the more urgent the need to have her became. If he could help it, she was going to spend the night with him.

Sure, after talking with her, he fully expected to fight hard for her to take him into her bed but then again, he also had the feeling that if he did it right, she would concede to have him in the end.

"It's not bad. What is it?"

"Iced tea, lemon, ice and a little rum. It doesn't have a name, I asked the bartender to mix it for me," he answered.

"An expert then," she commented dryly and he wasn't sure if that was a compliment, simple statement or another derogatory remark.

"A friend of mine discovered this special mix so it's rather him who's the expert. But I've learned to trust him in anything related to alcohol," he informed her, studying her. After a moment, he raised his glass of scotch, thinking it was definitely time for an introduction. "I'm Logan by the way. Logan Huntzberger."

"Rory Gilmore," she complied easily enough. "Wait, Huntzberger?" It was her turn to look more closely at him. "Like the Huntzberger Media Group?"

Of course, it wasn't the first time people recognized the name and made the connection but it still surprised him with this girl, considering her dislike of the rich and powerful. Of course, there was one other possibility for her to make this connection so fast and that he could very well see. "You into journalism?"

"That's my interest, yes," she confirmed his suspicion. Then, she tilted her head to the side. "And Grandpa mentioned a few times that the Huntzberger heir goes to Yale as well. I suppose that would be you."

"Guilty," he admitted, frowning. Why should her grandfather know about him? Wait, had she said her name was Gilmore? And that Sullivan was the son of a friend of her grandmother? Damn! "Your grandparents aren't by any chance Richard and Emily Gilmore, are they?" he asked, pretty much flabbergasted. He would have never pegged her for a socialite. Never.

But sure enough, there she nodded. "Yes. You know them?"

Oh yeah, he knew them. "Friends of the family," he answered, still not sure what to make of all this. Now that he thought about it he could vaguely remember hearing a granddaughter of the Gilmores being mentioned sometimes but he had never known she was this close to his age. Which was surprising as they were a small group. Besides that, society girls usually couldn't interest him. Then again, this girl hardly screamed society girl, not her clothing, not her behavior towards him after she found out he was rich... "So, you're a hypocrite," he stated, not letting her out of his eyesight. Something was off with this one and he wanted to know what it was.

Like predicted, she flared up on the spot. "What? I am most certainly not!"

He smiled haughtily. "You're a Gilmore. Your family is one of the oldest and most blue-blooded. Maybe not as wealthy as the Huntzbergers, but you are far from being poor."

"My grandparents are rich," she corrected him icily. "But not my Mom and me."

Hmm. "But you're going to inherit their money at some point. And I bet you have a trust account waiting for you when you reach a certain age, just like me."

"I do not!" she protested again though, seemingly quite outraged by the nerve of him to suggest such a thing.

He believed her indignation but he couldn't quite understand it. She was a Gilmore. What more was there to discuss? Sitting back, he regarded her for a moment, thinking, trying to remember what he knew of the Gilmores. There had been a daughter, he was sure about this. And there had been something with her... Oh. "Your mother was that girl who got pregnant at sixteen, am I right? Refused to marry the father of her child and instead took her baby and left everything behind."

She tensed, her face closing off. "She did what she needed to do. She worked her ass off so the two of us would have everything we needed. And while I never had reason to complain about anything, we didn't have much more than what we needed. Especially in the beginning, when Mom could only work as a maid."

Well, that explained a lot. "Hey, I didn't mean to cause any offense," he told her gently. "Actually, I always admired your mother."

"And... What?"

That got her attention, huh? Figured. "Your mom had the courage to leave everything behind even though she was only sixteen with a baby to support. Believe me, there are not many of us who'd have shown such courage in a situation like that. In any case, to be honest, I always thought she had guts to do what she did all by herself. She stood up against her parents and society… she made her own decisions and did everything her way. She was the master of her own fate. Many of us just dream about that. Well, maybe minus having a baby at sixteen. Hardly anyone ever dares to do it in the end though."

For a long moment, she was silent. "And you?" she asked quietly.

Uncomfortable, he shifted a little on his seat. This was way out of his comfort zone and usually he would never let a conversation get so far. Of course, the likelihood of him talking about this particular topic with his usual dates was pretty much like zero. And he didn't have to talk with his friends about this as they knew and understood without a word needing to be said. Still, meeting her eyes, seeing the genuine curiosity and interest in them, he decided that maybe, it wouldn't harm to be honest with her. "The thought has crossed my mind sometimes. But no, I doubt I'll ever do it."

"Why not? Afraid of losing your money and privileges?" For once, there was no bale in her question. Looked like he finally got a bit further with her.

Too bad that he had to really put himself out there to get her. But giving up wasn't his thing either. Besides, he enjoyed talking with this girl. "Not really. Believe it or not, I have no qualms about my expensive living but that doesn't automatically mean that my lifestyle is all that's important to me. Not everything is about money."

"What is it about then?" she asked, softly.

He stared off into space for a moment, debating how to answer her question. It had been a damn long time since anyone had wanted to know this much about him, had challenged him to question his choices, his decisions. Not that he had many of them. He focused back onto her. "I don't want to lose the only thing I'm good at. All my life I've been drilled to take over the family business, never being asked if I want that or not. I didn't care much about it. Actually, I did my best to fight it but Mitchum Huntzberger didn't build our media group into one of the world's powerful conglomerates from an almost bankrupt little firm left to him by being considerate of other's opinions. Least of all his son's." To put it mildly. He took a sip of his scotch to calm his rising hackles. Talking about Darth Sidious would do that to him. "But do I care for the whole business itself? You're an English major who wants to be a journalist. I'm sure I don't have to explain to you the appeal of it. It's fast, thrilling and the source of a lot of adventures that promise you're never going to be bored. So I'll stick it out because I'd be an even bigger fool to turn my back on such an opportunity that people like you would kill for. Especially when I'm really good at it."

"Says you," she pointed out, lifting an eyebrow. "As you claimed yourself, with your position, you don't really have to be good at all to be printed."

He leaned back, grinning. "You're surely on the _Yale Daily News_, aren't you?" She had to be, if she was so into journalism. She nodded, frowning. "Then ask Doyle. Or consult the archive to read the articles I had written and be convinced of my greatness."

"Haven't seen you this past year," she emphasized, still not appreciating his bragging.

"That's because a couple of friends and I took the year off to sail around the world," he informed her. "I'll be back next school year."

For a moment she looked as if that was rather a warning than a promise and Logan left it at that. He wasn't entirely sure himself which way it was going to be. He still wanted her and the more they talked, the greater his lust grew. But it was complicated. She was a Gilmore. A family friend. That alone was usually a reason to make her off-limits. He didn't do society girls unless they were as open-minded about sex as he was. The risks of the old folks getting their hopes up was just too great with them. Then she was interested in journalism, working at the _YDN_. Meaning, they'd see each other a lot the next couple of years and that could lead to expectations. Especially as everything about her screamed commitment and certainly not casual sex and he so wasn't willing to do commitment. He knew all that and was more than aware of everything. But hell, he was hooked and his dick could care less about all these very good reasons to not go through with his original plans with this girl. He simply wanted to have her, with a force he hadn't felt in a really long time, and he was inclined to rather follow his primal instinct this time rather than his rational one.

That was if he could convince her to have him in the first place and boy, that was damn big _if_.

"So what do you write?" he picked up the conversation, eyeing her up and down, causing her cheeks to redden. He smiled. A girl that could still blush! Cute. "Features? Politics? Entertainment? Sports?" he mocked, sure he could exclude that.

Her eyes lit up but she still managed to give him a mild glare for that last suggestion. "I have to inform you that I wrote a well-appreciated article about the Yale-Harvard game this year." He bet she did. His instinct told him that she was actually good or she wouldn't be so sure or be so calm about it. "It's been my first year so Doyle had me covering pretty much everything. Next year, I want to go for features. But my goal is to be a foreign correspondent."

Huh. Now that was a little surprise. She didn't seem bold enough to cover international news. Unless... "The new Amnanpour?"

Her eyes widened, staring at him. Bingo. And then she smiled. A real and truly genuine smile. And his lower regions tightened. No doubt, he needed to have her. And, seeing this smile, remembering her blush, he thought it would be just doable to make her want him as desperately as he wanted her.

And by God, he vowed, he was going to reward her with the time of her life she'd always remember if she would say yes.

* * *

His first step was engaging her into a lively conversation that moved from journalism to politics to economics to TV to movies to music to anecdotes about their lives. They disagreed on a lot of stuff but they agreed on surprisingly many stuff and, most importantly, they were amused immensely by the subjects they talked about. At least, he was but he was fairly confident to say that she was, too, as evidenced by the way her eyes sparkled whenever she shot back a response. It was easy to talk to her and he had to admit he was a little impressed that she could keep up with him with every topic they had touched so far. In fact, in some, she was way more knowledgeable than he was. What she knew about pop culture was frightening and he dared to think that even Finn would bow in awe to her comprehensive knowledge.

Who'd have known talking to a girl could be so much fun?

But the most satisfying was that they were way into their third refill by the time their conversation was winding down. Strike one.

His next step was to invite her over to his friends. While he personally wasn't keen on sharing her with anyone, he thought it would help her to relax some more and show her that a group having a fun night in a bar wasn't necessarily a disaster. She was reluctant at first but when he insinuated she was just afraid he could be right (and she was afraid), he had her. It was good to know that she could hardly resist a challenge which was for sure helpful information for his ultimate goal. Not that he was foolish enough to believe that that would be enough, but it definitely wouldn't hurt to use this new insight wisely.

At first she'd been a bit stiff and, most of all, shy but, thankfully, just the right Brigadiers happened to be there. A couple of them knew her from a class they attended together and were able to warm her up pretty soon. The icebreaker was a comment by one of the guys about an article of hers, a critique of a play that was pretty catastrophic, apparently. Several others laughed about it as well; he definitely would need to read that article, he made a mental note. And soon enough, she interacted animatedly with a bunch of them. He stayed at her side − he wouldn't want the other guys to get the wrong ideas, after all, since they were already eyeing her with obvious interest − but otherwise left her pretty much alone. He did not interfere or tried to help move the conversations along in the slightest and was happy to see that she soon relaxed and let herself enjoy the group, proving that it was not a problem to be a fun-girl having a good time with a group.

Strike two.

There was a critical moment when after perhaps a couple of hours, things quieted down at the pub, his friends decided to move to another bar. It wasn't hard to detect that despite having fun, she wasn't up to that and truthfully, he wasn't so keen on it himself. It was getting late and he wasn't aiming for a quickie here. He wanted lots and lots of time to ravish that luscious body of hers, discovering every inch of her perfect skin. So he suggested that they stay behind. Again, she hesitated. Of course, he got the feeling she _really_ needed to get out more. But when he suggested to have a midnight snack, noticing the way she hungrily eyed every new bowl of nuts or chips the waitress brought, he had her. Another useful information he stored away for possibly later use: she could be bribed with food and with coffee as he learned shortly after when she insisted on having a mug of coffee while waiting for their food. Logan had needed to discretely bribe the owner with his black Amex to get service despite the late hour. And then, he almost got in serious trouble with his pants growing uncomfortably tight when he watched her practically inhale the bitter nectar with absolute devotion.

God, if she had sex the way she drank coffee then he was in for even a much more exhilarating experience than he had anticipated.

Strike three.

Nonetheless, at some point, their plates and glasses empty, they were the last ones still in the pub and it was time to go, the moment of truth finally there while they waited for Frank to arrive.

"I have to admit… you were right. I had fun tonight. Turns out it's not the end of the world to spend some time with an elitist snob," she said, rubbing her hands to keep them warm in the chilly air of this late night. "I was deeply surprised."

"My pleasure, Milady. Though I'd like to once more emphasize that you really shouldn't be so prejudiced against people just because they happen to be rich," he told her. He moved in front of her and took her hands into his, covering them. It sent a bolt of electricity through his arms straight down to his toes, deepening the need he already felt for this strange and unusual but oh so very enticing girl.

"It isn't just prejudice, you know. And not even the behavior of my grandparents towards my mother or other 'unfortunate' people. Three years of Chilton and one year at Yale with all the Elis swarming all over the place gave me more than one reason to come to this general conclusion about rich people," she justified herself. But she didn't draw back her hands nor did she say anything about how his thumbs were slowly caressing her hands.

"In that case, I have no problem admitting that there indeed exist a lot of idiots in high society and you obviously had the bad luck of meeting only them so far. Nevertheless, there are others and it would truly be a shame if you dismiss everybody because of the idiots and rob us of the chance of knowing an interesting, fun girl." He took a step closer, crowding her just a little. Again she didn't back away and there was that cute blush again. "Besides, look at it this way: By giving us a chance to become friends you also gain the possibility of maybe influencing us just a little and call us up when we are behaving badly. I don't say we'd change our ways but we may stop and think about it for a second. While you can perhaps learn that it indeed has its advantages to not have to worry about certain things."

"Maybe."

It wasn't so much the soft way she said her response but rather that it was her only response at all that told him that his closeness was affecting her. Good. He moved a tiny bit closer, searching for her eyes. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself after all tonight." Another tiny step forward and his thumb stilled. "But this night need not be over yet," he said quietly, making sure her eyes were captured by his before he leaned in to kiss her. It took everything he had to stop himself from deepening the kiss. He kept it light, inviting and short. She tasted delicious. Yes, it was hard to lean back instead of pushing her against the wall behind her and kiss her thoroughly. It may have just been more a peck than a real kiss but hell, it had felt good. Really good.

To his satisfaction her eyes fluttered open, looking at him just a bit dumbstruck before she caught herself. "Something tells me you're not doing this the first time. You're too good and suave for that."

Now, what was that for a question? Was that rather yes or no? And how was he supposed to answer this? Well, so far it had to be nothing but the brutal truth with her, so he decided he shouldn't stop now. "I've been around."

She nodded, but said nothing. It was kind of unnerving.

"Look, I'll be honest with you, okay? I've enjoyed myself a great deal tonight. More than I thought I would and, in a way, I certainly didn't expect. Usually I don't talk this much with a girl, let alone have an interesting and challenging conversation. So no matter what you'll answer, this night will remain a memorable one and I'd very much like to see you again as I think we could be good friends." He actually meant that, he realized, and it was a pretty big deal. He had friends that were girls, but most of those friendships went way back to play dates and kindergarten. But this girl would be nice to have as a friend. Not only a mere friend though. "But as you most likely have already guessed, I didn't approach you in the first place in order to have an engaging conversation. I want you. Actually, now, I want you even more because I believe that you and I… we'd be really, really great together. It's up to you."

She still didn't say a word, just looking at him very intensely. Yes, very unnerving indeed!

"Although what's there to lose? We had a great time so far and everything suggests that continuing this evening promises a marvelous _encounter_ to top this unforgettable night with a rewarding end." To emphasize the truth of his statement he captured her lips into another kiss, this time letting his tongue run probingly over her lips. To his delight, they parted and he let his tongue slip inside, gently exploring these new fields. Their tongues met and another shock of electricity slashed against his control. Forgetting himself, he closed the last distance between them, his arms circling her: one arm around her waist pressing her against his body with his very excited and eagerly growing erection, his other hand gently holding the back of her head, urging her tongue to run further along his. The kiss ignited a fire he doubted he could still douse other than by having her and that burned through his entire being with a devastating blast, awakening a need deep down in himself he never knew was even possible. Somehow, he didn't know how, he managed to ease it up, regain at least some control back which was good because otherwise, he'd have had her right then and there, something she definitely wouldn't want. Nor did he, for that matter.

God, that girl could kiss. It was addicting.

"Say yes, Rory," he whispered, his lips hovering right above hers, savoring the way her name rolled off his tongue that still tasted like her. He had saved using her name for just this moment, as a last weapon and by the slight shiver he felt going through her, he knew he had been wise in doing so. He smiled. "Be spontaneous and say yes." His smile widened. "Have the courage to allow this for yourself and say yes." He caressed her cheek, not so much in order to convince her but because he wanted to touch her. Unable to stop himself, he lightly kissed her lips again, just a whisper of the fiery passion of before but it was enough to turn him absolutely serious. "Just say yes," he urged, begged almost.

That was something new for him. He didn't beg, not normally. Usually, it was the other way around and he couldn't say he cared much to be on this side of the equation. Strangely enough though, he didn't mind at all begging for once – not with this girl. The world seemed to stand still, his breath held as he waited for her answer, knowing that he had said all he could. Well, almost. "I promise I'll even treat you for coffee and breakfast tomorrow morning," he assured her with a crooked smile. Another new move for him. He never made promises to be there the next morning. Not that he was one to sneak away at dawn but still, it was too much promise to offer, especially with new girls, especially inexperienced ones. And while she sure could kiss like a sex goddess, he doubted she had much experience. Not the way she blushed. Yet, once again, he didn't care.

Behind him he heard Frank pull by with the limo but he didn't acknowledged it, not wanting the chance that he might break their eye contact and risk losing any foothold he may have gained. He wasn't sure why it was so important to him that she agreed to spend the night with him, but if that was what his instinct told him, then he was more than willing to go along with it.

She still hadn't said anything and it was slowly killing him, but then, finally, she slowly nodded. "Okay."

That simple word was likely the most beautiful word he had ever heard, he thought as his heart beat faster and his face split into a wide, gratifying grin. YES! He held her closer for a moment, letting her feel his joy over her response with another kiss, a bit deeper than the last but still light enough. After all, they were no longer alone. Not for much longer though. "You won't regret it," he promised and tenderly took her hand and turned towards the waiting limo, leading her over with Frank already holding the back door open for them. "Thank you. To the hotel, please."

Strike four.

* * *

She was shy alright. During the short drive to the hotel she had tensed up again and he halfway had expected her to change her mind. But when he offered her his hand with a questioning look to help her out of the limo, she took it, quietly following him inside. She seemed to be relieved that he didn't have to go by the reception area but headed directly for the elevators, shielding her from any prying eyes from the lobby.

Up in the penthouse suite he had reserved for the night, she looked around uncertainly, looking very lost and unsure all of a sudden. But she didn't ask him to bring her home and he wasn't just glad about it but also pretty much impressed. He decided to help her relax first, ease the tension somewhat and make her comfortable by going back to their conversation about one of the movies they had talked about earlier. She laughed, easing up and it didn't take long after that that he thought she was ready for the next step.

He led her to the bedroom. The moment she stepped over the threshold the shyness was back. She still didn't back out, reacting to every single touch of his, returning each kiss with no less passion than his. By the time he had her out of her clothes, revealing that marvelous body of hers, ravishing the naked glory like he had yearned to do all evening, she had relaxed enough to not hesitate to moan in appreciation, urging him on to which he naturally obliged more than willingly.

He took his time, first discovering her luscious body with his fingers, caressing every inch he could touch, and then, caressing her with his tongue, taking his sweet time upon reaching her breasts and navel and inner thighs. With time she started to explore his body with her hands as well and her somewhat hesitant fingers touching his skin, enflaming him nearly to his undoing. Because it had been hard enough to hold himself back, no matter how hard and urgent his need grew, now was practically impossible anymore. Time to move things up a notch. With care but also with determination he brought her to an orgasm with his fingers. It was a wonderful sight, her in the throes of pleasure he brought and he couldn't wait to bring her there again, this time with him inside her. He really couldn't hold back anymore, his need having reached an unbearable level. So he entered her, slowly, carefully, while she was still coming down from her high, gasping already again.

He should have known. Her shyness, the inexperience she practically screamed at anyone coming close, her long hesitation. But his mind had apparently been too fogged with his obsession to have her, ignoring the telltale signs, not connecting the dots until it was too late. Until he felt himself pushing against a very unmistakable barrier, causing her to flinch just a bit.

He froze.

Oh, holy fucking shit!

It took her a while, lost in all the new sensations, to notice his absolute stillness. "What's wrong?" she murmured eventually, confused and obviously completely clueless.

His jaw was still locked but he eventually managed to answer her out of gritted teeth. "You're a virgin," he pointed out, rather accused.

He still couldn't believe it. A fucking bloody virgin. How on Earth could he have ever missed that?

She seemed oblivious to how majorly wrong this was though, simply shrugging it off. "Yeah."

His jaw clenched some more. "You should have told me."

She really should have. Didn't she know anything? She was a virgin and the least she should have done was to clue him in since he was unlucky enough to be the one to change that one little fact. He'd have gone about this an entirely different way. Hell, he wouldn't be in this position in the first place.

"Sorry." Her eyes cleared somewhat, focusing on him, studying his features. "Why? Is that a problem?"

Hell, yeah. He didn't do virgins! He could not and would not deal with the emotional fallout that would follow, complete with drama and heartbreak, when they realized there wasn't going to be more. It was just not worth it.

He stared down at her, ready to tell her that they better put a stop to this now when they still could.

At last she seemed to have caught on that something was indeed wrong as she met his eyes with absolute clarity and unmistakable entreating in them. "Please."

Yet another so simple word that was his undoing. Because looking down at her, at that beautiful girl beneath him, nothing but trust and willingness in her eyes, feeling her closing around him, he suddenly thought that perhaps, this wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Did it really change anything?

No, not really. He still wanted her, with a craving he doubted could be satisfied anymore by anyone else but her. Besides, he wasn't really sure he could still stop. "Not a problem…" he told her quietly, emphasizing it with a searing kiss that was already building up the fire again. Which was good and bad. He drew back and not just by tearing away his head. "Okay. But we're going slow at this. You tell me when you need a break, got it?" She nodded, her eyes clouding over again. "It's going to hurt," he warned her. She probably knew that already but he still felt compelled to say it.

"I know. It's okay." She gazed at him, hiding nothing. "I trust you."

Yeah, she did. And that made this more difficult. But also somehow all the more meaningful he thought as he felt something in his heart tighten.

"I'll be as careful as I possibly can," he promised, kissing her tenderly, before starting to move again with slow, gentle strokes. It was going to hurt but he could make her feel as little pain as possible, if he did it right. And he knew how he could make her forget the pain soon enough, leaving her with nothing but fond memories of a fantastic first time. Like he had told her: he had been around. His experience would come in handy now.

Yes, he could make her enjoy this and by God, he was going to keep his promise.

She wouldn't regret saying yes.

* * *

He had expected a serious case of awkwardness in the morning but once again, this really very special girl surprised him by not acting weird at all. She woke up with a smile on her face and amazingly, it stayed on her face the whole time they still spent together. He had ordered breakfast that she chewed down hungrily and strangely enough, there they sat, absolutely comfortable, picking up on their conversation from last night, totally at ease with each other.

Not that he minded, not at all, it was a welcome change to his experience with other virgins. Usually they got either clingy or tearful or regretful or wanted to talk long and in detail about the night before. This one though had yet to mention what had happened − that which happened twice − between them last night.

Strange. Of course, maybe she hadn't liked it. No, that couldn't be it. No virgin could fake it that well and, in that case, she would hardly been up for a second round, once they had somewhat came down from their first, mind-blowing orgasms. Nor would she sit here with him now, eating breakfast as if nothing special had happened to her that night at all. Not to mention that just before she had fallen asleep with her head on his chest, she had thanked him, her simple 'Thank you' ringing true and sincere.

And somehow, her so very different reaction −or lack thereof − threw him way off his game. At least, that was the only explanation he could think of for the suggestion he made then, something so out of character for him that he could hardly believe he was actually proposing this, but there it was. "You know, you could stay here. We could stay in and I'll help you learn some more new… activities."

Yes, he officially had gone crazy. Why else would he suddenly ask a girl to stay, no matter how sexy and intriguing, let alone the girl being a virgin?

Her smile deepened and she looked at him from under her eyelashes. "Thank you for the offer but I really don't think I can take any more new experiences. Besides, I have to go home. My mom is opening her inn soon, all the preparations and the crazy dry run she is planning… I need to be there, helping out."

He nodded. To suggest prolonging this was one thing, but to beg, surely he wouldn't sink so low! Moreover, he did believe her when she said she really couldn't stay. She seemed to be an honest girl and he doubted that she was any good at lying. "In that case, I hope everything will go well with the opening. It is her first inn?"

"Yes, the Dragonfly Inn. It always had been her dream to have her own and I'm so happy that she could finally realize this dream soon enough. She deserves it… and it will be a great place. Well, not as fancy as this one," she added, looking around the exquisite suite, "but very comfortable, nonetheless."

"I'll sure remember that." And he really would. To be honest, he wouldn't mind meeting the infamous girl who dared to break from all tradition and see how she had fared since then. Or to maybe run into this girl again. Not at all. Which reminded him. "Rory, what I said yesterday, I meant it. I'd like us to be friends and see you again. And I sure wouldn't mind developing our acquaintance into something further more. But..." he hesitated, never liking this part much. Thankfully, with most he didn't need to clarify the situation, with the others though... he had learned it was easier to be frank about it from the beginning, not letting the girl draw any false conclusions. Still, with Rory, he was almost reluctant to clear things up, not wanting to ruin the night they had with his warning. It couldn't be helped though, it needed to be said. "You do know that I'm not offering a relationship here though, don't you?"

She chuckled. "I may be a virgin - or had been one prior to this night - but I'm not naive. I'm perfectly aware of what this is - or the concept of friends with benefits. As for that: I had fun last night and it had been beautiful, Logan. So I may be inclined to engage in some more spontaneous _encounters_ with you. And of course, we can be friends. I'd very much prefer that to any alternative. After all, with us both going to the same school and working on the paper, we're bound to run into each other frequently."

"Not to mention the social events we may both attend," he added, feeling a sense of relief to know that they were on the same page. And pleased at the reminder that no matter what, as she had said, seeing her again was pretty much a given. He liked that idea. "Actually, I'm surprised we missed each other so far."

She shrugged, pouring herself another cup of coffee − her fifth, if he had counted correctly. "Not so much. Before Chilton, Mom and I hardly ever saw Grandma and Grandpa, let alone attended any social gatherings. Before last year, Mom was able to get us out of most events Grandma wanted us to attend."

Hmm. "And now?"

"Now my grandparents are paying for Yale and I have this deal with them that I've got to have dinner with them every Friday. And lately Grandma wouldn't let me off the hook when they had other engagements for a Friday evening, like before, making it clear that my presence was expected." She frowned. "I'm not sure but I think she's trying to introduce me into her world, showing me off or something."

"You'd be right with that," he confirmed, recognizing this behavior only too well. He smirked, bringing out his most-perfected, snotty voice and expression. "After all, Ms. Gilmore, it is time that the eligible bachelors and their families get to meet you, know you're on the market."

She threw him a dark look. "You're not kidding, are you?"

"Afraid not," he grinned, too used to the workings of the world he lived in to still be anything else other than be sarcastic about it.

She let out such a deep sigh that was just cute. "In that case, I guess if they got wind of us having had sex, they'd be very eager to marry us off."

"Yeah, they would, so we better keep this quiet from our folks," he answered. It was true enough. His mother would be elated to hear he was 'dating' a society girl and with her family being friends with them, this would be a match made in Heaven in their eyes. Especially when she was very interested in the news business on top of that. All the more reason why he should have stayed away from her. But hell, he would have missed out on a truly great and memorable night if he had given in to such worries. No, he definitely didn't regret any of this, not meeting this incredible girl, not going after her with unbreakable determination and most certainly not for sleeping with her, not even for letting her lose her virginity to him. Actually, the more he thought about it, the more honored he felt.

He needed an answer to one question that had plagued him for a while now though and having enough of this guessing around, he decided to simply ask her. If she didn't want to answer, fine with him. "Why did you say yes? Don't get me wrong, I'm very glad you did but I can't help but wonder why. Because I'm sure you didn't wait this long for lack of offers. My guess: you wanted it to be special so you waited until you felt ready. For the right guy." After all, wasn't that what all virgins wanted? "So why change your mind last night?"

For a long while, she didn't answer, avoiding his eyes, making him start to regret putting his nose where it didn't belong. But eventually, she looked at him. "Honestly? I'm not so sure. You're right, this is certainly not the way I imagined it. I always thought it would be with my boyfriend that I love very deeply. The usual." She fell silent, a little frown appearing. "Last night... I guess you did your part, seducing me in ways I didn't even notice or would ever have dreamed of. Still, it hadn't been my intention to go with you, never, the thought did not even cross my mind. But when we were outside and you asked me… and that kiss we shared… awaking things in me not even one of my ex-boyfriends had ever touched - I thought why not? Yes, I've waited. Yes, I've had opportunities. Actually with my ex, we've come pretty close once. But I got scared and ran away crying and the next day, he packed his things and left town, without a single word to me. He wouldn't have said anything, hadn't I run into him by chance. I know it was not me that made him leave, at least not just me but it hurt. And I'm not sure it would have been that great. A lot of my friends said it hadn't been that good." She shrugged. "So, there you were, a guy I had had fun with, a guy I was attracted to - no need to brag, mister - a guy with obviously a lot of experience. A guy who wanted me, convinced we'd be good together. A guy who knew how to turn a simple kiss into something so much more. And I thought, what the heck, why not? Why not say yes and risk maybe having a bad time with a guy I hardly knew and didn't have to be ashamed if it didn't work. To at least having it behind me by letting a guy who may just have enough experience to do it and make it actually pleasurable for me?" She shook her head, a small smile playing with the corners of her mouth. "So far it looks like I've made the right decision. You were careful, gentle and considerate - and, you did everything in your power to make sure that I had a wonderful experience. And that is what it has been, Logan. Thank you for that again. Maybe, much later when all has settled down and had time to really sink in, I'll freak out about it, worry about me doing such a thing that I really wouldn't do normally. Hell, I sure will freak out at one point. For now though I'm too happy and satisfied to feel anything but excitement and satisfaction that I said yes."

Her honesty touched him. Heck, it blew him away. There was a lot he'd have liked to say to her in response to the trust she showed him by letting him this far in and also to the things she said. But the only thing he did say was, "I'm glad to hear that. And thank you for telling me."

Nonchalantly, she shrugged his comment off, emptying her cup of coffee. "That was really good. Hey, do you mind if I take a shower here before I go back to Yale? I'm dying to try the shower and those power sprays."

"Alone?" He smiled dirtily, raising an eyebrow at her. Blushing deeply, she threw her napkin at him. Laughing, he caught it and waved towards the bathroom. "No problem. Knock yourself out."

Her eyes lit up and she practically danced over to the bathroom. Shaking his head, he looked after her. A very strange girl indeed. But damn, what a shame it was, with her in there having fun all alone.

* * *

"You really didn't have to bring me back to Yale."

Pulling into the parking lot she pointed out to him, he turned off the engine. "Now what kind of gentleman would I be to not provide suitable transportation for my dear lady friend? Especially after having had my way with her." He looked over at her. "Besides, everyone should, at least once in his lifetime, be driven in a Porsche and I am more than happy to have been able to correct this terrible neglect in your case."

She rolled her eyes. "You guys and your cars, I just don't get it. I admit, it's a nice car and it was a smooth ride but, it's still just a car."

"Okay, you had a long, exciting but tiring night behind you so for this one time I guess I can ignore this horrendous thing you have just said, having to believe that you were not aware of what terrible crime you were committing but for future reference: a Porsche is _not_ just a car," he lectured her as he helped her out of his baby. "After all, I bet you wouldn't say Shakespeare is just an old, dead author."

"You really think comparing cars and great authors is justified?" she shot back, incredulous.

"Well, a Porsche is a work of art and Shakespeare's writing are works of art in a way, so yes, very justified indeed," he pointed out.

"I'm not sure I still want to be your friend," she said in return, so serious that he couldn't help but throw back his head and laugh. God, she was funny.

"In that case, for the sake of our new and blossoming friendship, I strongly advise to let this dispute rest and agree to disagree and make up with a kiss," he suggested, winking at her.

"I think that is a reasonable proposition," she nodded, took a step forward and raised her head, capturing his lips for a warm, soft kiss. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then… for now," she said quietly when they parted again a long while afterwards.

He nodded, actually still being a little foggy from her kiss. She definitely didn't need any practice with that. "For now. We'll see each other in the fall when school starts." Though, at that moment he really didn't like the prospect of waiting so long to see her again.

"Okay." She stepped away, giving him a last warm, blinding smile. "Bye, Logan."

"Bye."

He leaned against his car, watching her walk away from him, vanishing from sight as she walked towards her dorm. Only then did he slowly push away and got back into his car. He didn't start it immediately though, actually not for a while, staring thoughtfully at the building she was in now. Last night had held a lot of surprises and then Rory Gilmore gave him some more. He liked surprises, liked to experience new things and spending the night with this girl had damn sure been something new, something he never had experienced before. A big part of him was excited about that. With his resources, there was little he didn't know, few that could still surprise him.

There was this tiny part of him though that was alarmed. Alarmed by his unusual behavior toward this girl. Alarmed by all the reasons and usual caution he had thrown into the wind in order to have this one. And most importantly, alarmed by the reluctance and regret he was feeling that he wasn't going to see her again soon. Alarmed that this girl was so different that his interest was definitely peaked. And truth be told, he wasn't so sure himself what to make of all this.

It didn't matter though. It had happened and he had done all that and had spent a night with a beautiful and interesting girl he wasn't ever going to forget. And no matter what, there was absolutely no doubt in him that he was going to have Rory Gilmore again.

**End of Part I**

* * *

_(Author's note: A quick word to how I plan to continue this. Basically, this story will be a string of one-shots. I debated whether to make a series out of this but, frankly speaking, I prefer to have it all together in one story instead of split up in many short ones. Especially,__ as I plan to have each part tied closely to each other. Usually, there will be a bit of a time span between each part, some longer, some pretty short. For example, the next part will happen during the summer break, when they'll meet again, a few weeks after this. My basic goal is to cover a pretty long time span through the end, for certain the next three, five years, possibly more, without making this a monster like Different though, where it basically goes on continuously without any breaks. Therefore, with this story, I will always talk about parts and not chapters. Theoretically, the plus side of this will be that this story can be viewed as finished after each chapter, even if I won't officially complete it in the system until I'm definitely through with it. In that sense, I promise I will do my best to avoid any cliffhangers but always present a part that could work in itself. _

_I am pretty excited about this story and about where I'd like to go with it and will try to produce new parts regularly. But please consider that I work two jobs in real life, have about two dozen unfinished stories that I all want to finish and most importantly, I really try to write books of my own so it is very well possible that it may take quite some time until I get to update this story. One more reason why I will really try to leave each part as a possible end for good._

_For now, I hope you enjoyed this first part and quite a different way for them to meet. Thank you all for reading. The second story in this series will come soon. Until then - enjoy!)_


End file.
